


Fairytale

by orphan_account



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4588410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the "fairy tale" prompt at open_on_sunday</p></blockquote>





	Fairytale

"Tell us a story! Tell us a story!" Smazhal's spawn were all crowded around, jumping up and down. "One story before bed time!" they pleaded.

"Okay, okay. One story. But everybody has to promise to go straight to bed afterwards." 

"We promise! We promise!"

"I'm going to tell you a story about..." He paused for dramatic effect. "The Slayer!" 

"If they wake up with nightmares you're getting up with them." his mate shouted from the cavern's outer chamber. 

The spawn settled down at his feet, wide eyed and quiet for once. "It was a dark and stormy night." he began.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "fairy tale" prompt at open_on_sunday


End file.
